RBAM Chronicles
by SH313
Summary: Think I'm missing out on anything in The Road To Becoming A Master with the group split up, check here every once in a while to find the story behind the story that's behind that story. It will have mulitple genres because of the seperate stories. Chr.1 u
1. Prolouge

R.B.A.M. Chronicles

(The Road to Becoming a Master)

The first Episode of this story may not be up for a while; right now it's more like advertising.

Anyway, a bunch of people who are fans of my story "The Road to Becoming a Master" have asked me these questions:

Q: "What's going to happen to Robby?"

A: Robby will be meeting up with Saul at many points, after all he is still traveling, he's just spreading the news of the Devon Corp. Products while he's going.

Q: "What about some of the Pokemon of Austin's, Andrea's, and Robby's who have not evolved?"

A: This is one of the main reasons I made the Chronicles. If there is an Evolution, it should happen around here. And also, for example, (this might be giving something away) Shroomish evolved in Chronicle's, you will read a scene in "The Road to Becoming a Master" where Andrea introduces Saul to Breloom over the Pokenav.

Q: "What about Andrea and Saul's love life? Aren't they supposed to be together for ever?"

A: To answer your question, I never had my characters say that they love each other, I probably will at some point, but not now. They're just kids for goodness sake, they won't say they love each other; they may love each other but they've never experienced love before so how could they be sure. Also, it was my fault if I blew it way out of proportion. I didn't mean to put in CPR CreepyR as a thing that would take over my story. They will be together again I promise, but this is just how it is.

Q: "What about Austin's battles in the Rustboro Tournament?"

A: That's an excellent question. And I think you for giving me the main reason I should make Chronicles. I'm going to try to fill in the gaps I'll be leaving.

Q: "What about Andrew's Pokemon?"

A: I guess I could give him a Pokemon friend, but he's not old enough to be a trainer so it would travel outside the Pokeball.

Q: "Why don't you just make the age range to become a Pokemon Trainer lower?"

A: One of the promises I made to myself before I made my first story was that I would not change the main and basic parts of Pokemon, that would be too much of a change.

My point is, some of these questions make excellent reasons to make Chronicles. If you have suggestions on something I left out, tell me and I might make the episode.

If you get any questions, ask me and I might put them in this to make another point.

So, if there's something you feel you'll miss out on, just check in on Chronicle's to find the story.


	2. Chr 1: Turnbuckly Launch Part I

_Author's Note_: Well, here it is, the first story of the Behind a Master Chronicles. I decided that it would be good to start with the Rustboro Tournament, so here it is.

**Turnbuckle Launch Part I**

Austin stretched his body across the Pokemon Center bed. He had been up late the night before training for his first battle of the Rustboro Tournament, so he fell asleep as soon as he entered his room and just fell on the bed.

The boy lifted up his upper body and looked for the Pokemon he was so used to waking up to. He grinned when he saw the Electrike sitting at the end of his bed. Bu he quickly redirected his sight to the window, it was already daylight, and that usually meant he was late for something.

He jumped out of bed and grabbed his back pack, "Come on Trike, we gotta get to the tournament!"

Trike, obviously wanting to get some battle in, barked as he jumped out of the messy bed and through the doorway. He quickly locked the door and through the key in his bag aimlessly, probably never to be seen again.

Nurse Joy lined up five Pokeballs in front of her as she dropped a stack of papers on the desk, trying to line the papers up exactly, "There, neat and tidy."

She heard loud quick foot steps down the hall and eventually saw the green haired boy running for the door, "Oh, Austin, your Pokemon are all ready and healthy."

Austin scooped up the minimized Pokeballs in his hand and dropped them into his pocket, "Thanks Nurse Joy, I'll be back after today's tournament battle, wish me luck!"

Nurse Joy waved as the boy exited the sliding doors with his Pokemon, "That boy is going to do just fine." she whispered to herself. Turning back to her work, she noticed the pervasive and sprawled out papers in front of her, probably the cause of Austin's rushing. She sighed to herself before grabbing a few papers and tapping them down on the desk to straighten again, "Oh dear."

Outside: Austin reached for the Pokenav on his right bag strap, but was unable to succeed do to holding on to the left strap only. He looked down to his right to his faithful teammate Trike, "Boy, can you get the Pokenav out for me, we need the time?!"

Trike obeyed and barked as he jumped onto the small bag, trying his best to hold on with the shaking. He skillfully grabbed the Pokenav with his jaw and slipped it into his trainer's hand. He ended up back on the ground as they passed the Gym, a waving Tyler outside, "Hey Austin, in a hurry?!"

Austin flipped over the Pokenav as he kept running, "Ha-ha, very funny! You know I'm late for the tournament!"

Knowing his voice would now be barely audible, he began to walk back into the Gym, "Good luck!!"

The trainer checked the time on his Pokenav, "Oh man, the first match started an hour ago!"

The gasp from Trike wasn't at all noticeable through his panting, "Okay, it's already 12:01 on the Pokenav, but that doesn't mean our match for today has happened yet."

The clock on the Pokenav's screen disappeared and a familiar face appeared, "What do you want Andrew, I don't really have the time to here you got a new high score on your game!" He was speaking rather loudly.

Andrew pushed his face closer to the screen, "Where are you, they've been calling your name for ten minutes?!"

Austin began to gasp heavily as the Rustboro Tournament Stadium came into sight, "I'm almost there, don't worry."

Andrew hung up as the referee counted down the last ten seconds, "Okay Jason, if your opponent isn't here in ten seconds, he's disqualified and you win by default." The boy uttered a 'yes' under his breath, and the referee looked at his watch, "Ten."

Austin broke through the door.

"Nine."

He slipped his Pokedex in the check in counter…

"Seven."

He pulled it out after it stopped blinking…

"Five."

He felt the door twenty yards ahead of him start getting farther and farther away…

"Three."

"Two."

As the referee uttered the 'one', Austin broke through the doors. He and Trike free-rolled across the field and came to a halt at the foot of the referee and Jason.

Grinning, the referee raised his left hand, "Austin is on time, the battle will begin when the challengers are ready."

Austin popped up for a bow with his Pokemon after the grand entrance, though no one clapped, he figured the applause can wait for after he won.

Both trainers took their places, "Okay, Trike, take a break after that run. Sense there's only one Pokemon a side in this round, I'm going to need you to wait until the next one. "Rouwd, you're up!" He through his spinning Pokeball and out came the giant bird.

"Okay, a Flying-Type, this would be and excellent chance to use Glalie." The opponent released his large ball Pokemon with horns.

Andrew cringed his teeth from the crowd, "If Austin has a plan, it better work, I don't want to be known as the friend of the biggest loser in Rustboro!"

Austin nodded to himself, "Okay, this should be easy. Rouwd, let's start with a Drill Peck." He called up to his Pokemon.

Rouwd made his way at his own pace toward Glalie. Glalie stared boredly as he awaited the attack. The flyer kept his pace, but win he was three yards away, he rapidly extended his neck back and fourth for the Drill Peck.

Glalie hovered a few feet back and groaned, but stood its ground, "Glalie, use and Ice Beam while that thing is close!"

Rouwd's eyes widened as it tried to shoot up as fast as it could. It managed to get up above the main shot of the beam. Austin ducked slightly to dodge it himself, and looked up to see the status of his Pokemon: Rouwd's wing tips had been frozen from the blast.

"Good job Glalie, now use a Headbutt."

The flyer was now high up in the air, but still straggling, "Rouwd, use that wait from the ice to your advantage, use a Steel Wing."

Glalie, surprisingly quickly, dashed upward through the air, trying to knock the opponent out of the sky. Rouwd, however, used Glalie's upward motion to help the attempted downward motion. Rouwd glowed his wings, pointed his head down at Glalie, and let himself free fall.

Glalie quickly noticed the new move, and stalled to try to float back down to the ground. Rouwd pushed his head to the Ice-Types back and quickly let it meet the ground, blowing up a dust cloud.

Austin clutched his bag straps and Trike clawed the ground, both awaiting the result of the attack. Rouwd flew out of the dust cloud, wings free of ice chunks. Jason gasped to see his dazed Pokemon in a small crater in the Earth.

The referee raised his left flag, "And Austin is the winner of this round!"

The crowd cheered, but Austin was to busy congratulating Rouwd to do his planned bow. "Great job Rouwd, you rule!" The large bird rolled over on his back, getting a great belly rub from his trainer.

Austin recalled his fearless flier as Jason snuck out unnoticed from the field.

Remembering his forgotten bow, Austin took it with his Electrike. His personal show was interrupted, however, when his Pokenav rang again. He flipped it open and read his reminder.

"Come on Trike, we gotta get to Granite Cave so we can train against some Whismur."

He was once again in the lobby, determined not to get any detours, he kept running. Though, he quickly ran into something, throwing himself backwards.

"Ouch, sorry about that, I…"

He cut himself off when he gazed up at the large Aggron in front of him. "Whoa."

"Well, long time, no see."

Austin looked to his left to see the trainer of the Aggron, a familiar green haired boy. He quickly growled, along with Trike, "Well, if it isn't the family black sheep?"

The boy retorted, "Well if it isn't the Weakest Link?"

Austin cringed his teeth and glared, Trike mimicking. The opposing trainer bent down to observe Austin and his Pokemon. He stood up straight and glanced at his Pokemon, both of them nodding to each other, and simply walked away.

Still scowling, Austin got up and dusted the fake dirt off his pants, "Let's go Trike, we've got some training to do." He walked out the door, still thinking about what he was going to do with the mystery trainer.

_Author's Note_: Bum-Bum-Buuuuuum! The first Chronicle, and you're left with a mystery…


End file.
